Automotive manufacturers are increasingly including display screens viewable by vehicle occupants within a passenger compartment. The display screens can be configured to display vehicle information, such as vehicle or outside temperature, directional information, tire pressure, or any other data stored within a vehicle controller. Additionally, the screens may be connected to other devices such as digital video disc (DVD) units or video gaming units, thereby allowing vehicle occupants a number of entertainment options. Furthermore, the screens may be configured to display intricate navigational information, such as maps or printed directions, thereby allowing a driver to access critical information within the passenger compartment. The screens typically extend substantially vertically. For screens retractable into a vehicle console, packaging of other vehicle components may be affected.